Blind Journey
by Spikespoodle
Summary: Told in the words of Xander and Spike's daughter Courtney Wilhelmina Harris. I'm considering writing a prequel story for it that outlines everything leading up to the beginning of this. warning it is Fluff I think anyway. if you like review if not go away


BLIND JOURNEY  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spike and Xander or the other BTVS/ATS Chars. But god I wish I did own spike and Xander! Muahahaha! Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Own these chars. Jesse Harris and Courtney Harris are products of my warped mind. Please Enjoy. This story takes place in the future. Hope you like it. this is my very first completed story.  
  
Feedback: yeah please if you like it tell me.  
  
December,7,2016  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This is the first time I've had to write in you. Daddy sent me you from France he's been traveling a lot. Good news is I have a new little brother on the way, Bad news is that its with Aunt Dawn, well Its not bad to me but it'll be bad for Daddy if Aunt slutty finds out. Oh By the way I've decided to name you Spike after Daddy. Since he bought you for me. It'll make me feel closer to him.  
  
-Coco  
  
December,8 2016  
  
Dear Spike,  
  
Its been 2 years and a month since Daddy left. Its all father's fault anyways, Father and stupid Aunt Slutty. God I hate that woman. If Father hadn't fallen for Aunt Buffy's bitchiness we'd still have a whole family. Daddy would still be here, We'd be happy..And Jesse would still be alive. It all started back when Jesse caught Aunt Buffy sneaking into the house to try to kill Daddy. That's when everything started to fall apart. If Jesse hadn't been there then daddy would have been dust. God I hate her. So she caused Daddy to have to lay in a bathtub in cold water for a week. It took over a week for us to get rid of the Heat that consumed him, Luckily for Us Grandpa Angel came and made Daddy feed. Then he was ok. Aunt Buffy's Bullshit kept up after that. But I gotta go now The bitch is sqwaking about a so-called family dinner. She's so stupid she's no family of mine. I'll talk to ya later.  
  
-Coco  
  
December,9 2016  
  
Dear Spike,  
  
I had that nightmare again. You know the one where I find Jesse dead..only in this nightmare Father doesn't care. No one cares except for Daddy and me. Then Its after Jesse's Funeral and I'm asleep in my bed, I always wake up as I see Aunt Buffy standing over my bed saying "He was better off before you. Xander doesn't even love you" and then the pillow comes down to smother me. I jumped awake screaming. Good thing I was spending the night with Aunt Dawn, And Daddy was there. I didn't mean to wake Wil up but I was freaked. So Daddy came in to check on me. I told him everything about the dream and he just held me. Daddy stayed with me all night to make sure I was ok. I asked him if I could come stay here with Aunt Dawn and him permanently, he told me I had to discuss it with Father, but that he and Aunt Dawn wouldn't mind. My life sucks. Only 13 and already I've suffered intolerable stress. When I first saw my New little brother Wil, I was so happy, I swore to him I'd protect him at all costs. He looks like Daddy, the brown hair and everything since Daddy decided to get rid of the bleached blond look. I think he looks handsome. Anyways I gotta go Daddy's taking me to the movies. We're going to see the anniversary screening of Pirates of the Caribbean, It's our way of Remembering Jesse because it was his favorite DVD he watched it all the time. I'll write later Spike!  
  
-Coco  
  
Jan.1/2017  
  
Dear Spike,  
  
I know its been awhile since I wrote, couldn't help it what with the moving and stuff. I basically told father that I wanted to live with Daddy and Aunt Dawnie. He didn't fight me on it. I think he knows in his heart that I'm better off there anyways. Unfortunately I don't get rid of Aunt Buffy completely, Father set up one night a week where I go over for dinner, and what sucks most is that bitch is there. I Love my father but she's ruining him. He lost his job, the job that he made most of his wealth at, because of Slutty. She started making him miss work, then when he'd try to go she'd hit him, and being the slayer she hits hard so it'd knock him out. I never told Daddy cos he'd go all homicidal, and I don't want Daddy to lose himself and he will. Because he's a vamp with a soul, if he were to kill her he may not lose his soul but he'd still lose himself, he might even take up the trade again. We don't want that. Anyways gotta jet see ya later.  
  
-Coco  
  
January,6 2017  
  
Dear Spike,  
  
I haven't written much because Father wound up in the hospital. Aunt Slutty beat the hell out of him; he's been out for days. Daddy, Aunt Dawn and I have been at the hospital non-stop. Aunt Willow is on her way back to see him. She had to find a sitter for, Xander and Tara her children. Last I saw Aunt willow was after Uncle Paul died. It was a car accident, A few years back, Aunt Wills was devastated naturally. Daddy, Jesse and I stayed with Aunt Wills and the kids for a couple months. Anyways Daddy's coming looks like its time to check on Father again. I've never seen Daddy more worried..Oh god I hope father didn't die.  
  
-Coco  
  
January 14 2017  
  
Dear Spike,  
  
Father didn't die thank the gods! But he did give Aunt Buffy the boot. Its Funny though father thinks that Daddy and Aunt Dawn are a couple. They're not, They're friends. He figured that they were together because they have a baby together. Aunt Wills Decided it was time to come back to Sunnydale. She's planning on moving back soon with the kids. Grandpa Giles came back from England with official command from the new and improved Watcher's council to kill Aunt Slutty. Hell I offered to do it myself. I'm getting pretty good with Majicks. But Grandpa Giles and Grandpa Angel both said no. I heard Father and Daddy talking last night, Father was trying to explain to daddy that he did what he did because he loved us not because he didn't love us anymore. He knew that Aunt Buffy had caused Jesse's death; He just didn't know what to do. He was trying to protect us. I heard Daddy crying. They decided to give it another chance but they're gunna go slow because Daddy doesn't have a lot of trust right now. Gotta go..looks like I'm getting my family back!  
  
-Coco  
  
January 20 2017  
  
Dear Spike,  
  
Daddy and Father had a date last night. It went well boy did it go well –LOL- I woke up this morning and I saw daddy and Father curled up together on the sofa bed. I know they didn't do anything sexual cos they were still fully clothed. I tried to sneak by them but Daddy woke up. We talked for a little bit. I asked if he and father were still in love with eachother, He told me he thought they were but couldn't speak for father. I knew in my heart that father still loved him but they're afraid to tell each other because of trust issues but DUH!. Anyway Spike I gotta go...We're going to Jesse's grave tonight, I miss him so much wish he was still alive. That stupid Bitch Buffy will pay I swear it.  
  
So we did go to the graveyard, the three of us went and had a picnic on Jesse's grave. I felt bad because he couldn't physically be there with us, but I know he was there, we all could feel him. I saw a shooting star and closed my eyes making a wish that we could be a family again. Both Father and Daddy closed their eyes too I just knew they made wishes but I didn't know what they wished, But when I opened my eyes they were kissing and holding each other. I knew then that I was getting my family back.  
  
3 Nights later Aunt Slutty showed up at the house starting her bullshit again. She was so far gone she even threatened to kill Wil, claiming that being as that he's half vampire like I am, that he has no right to live. Daddy wasn't here but Father was, when she tried to go through father to try to get to Wil I stopped her. I just mumbled something in Latin, and she was suspended in Mid-air. She was bound so she couldn't harm anyone. That's when Aunt Willow came in, technically she's Jesse's mom, and mine but we've always called her Aunt. Father was Jesse's dad Biologically and Daddy was mine. It was weird because Jesse and Me were twins. It was never explained how they managed to do it but they did, Especially since Daddy's all vampire being and stuff I'm uncertain how he's managed to father not one but two children. But I don't mind.  
  
At bedtime I went to Wil's room and kissed his cheek gently "night Wil, I love you" I then went to my room and grabbed the picture of Jesse and me then sat on my bed looking at the picture. "I miss you Jesse. I wish you could have stayed with us. We woulda been ok. Aunt Slutty's gunna get hers for making you leave us. I wish you could have gotten to know Wil. He's beautiful. Looks so much like daddy" I didn't even feel the tear as it crept down my cheek, all I knew was suddenly I wasn't in my room anymore, I was in like a state of Limbo. When I looked up again there he was, My Jesse he was just there looking the way he used to before he died. "J-Jesse?" He nodded and smiled "Its ok Coco. Its me." I tried to hold the tears in "C- can I hug you?" He nodded and walked towards me hugging me tight. I just clung to him crying "Why did you leave us Jesse?" Jesse looked at me "I had to. I couldn't take buffy destroying our family. But don't worry pet. You'll see me again sometime they all will. I just have some things I have to do first" I nodded a bit "can I tell them I saw you?" Jesse shook his head "no. They'll just think you had a wonderful dream. That's what it has to be for now. The powers have a destiny for me. Technically I'm not dead. I'm not in that grave. Not in the coffin. Wasn't really dead. I'll be home soon pet. I promise. But don't say anything to anyone or I might not be able to come back" I nodded a bit "ok. I won't tell. Does your mission have something to do with Buffy?" He just smiled and kissed my forehead "you'll find out soon pet. You have to go now. I'll see you soon. Take care of father and daddy. And aunt Dawnie and Wil."  
  
Next thing I knew there was a blinding flash and I was back in my room, Aunt Willow was there, she was upset. She hadn't seen me I guess my whole body went with me when I went to see Jesse. I reached out to her. "Aunt Will?" She jumped a bit wiping her eyes "Courtney how'd you get here? I didn't even see you" I smiled a bit "let's just say I snuck in." She nodded and smiled a bit. "I was just thinking about how we always manage to lose the most important people to us at what seems to be the most inopportune moment" I nodded "yeah I feel the same way. But don't worry Aunt Will. Everything will be all right. I promise. Here I'm gunna go get some ice cream, you stay here and relax" Aunt Willow nodded and I went downstairs. Daddy caught me just as I got the rocky road in my bowl; he cleared his throat then spoke when I jumped. "You should be in bed pet" I looked to him "lent my room to Aunt Wills for the night. Can I crash with you and father?" He nodded "sure luv. You can sleep with us. C'mon" I finished my ice cream and deposited the bowl in the sink And went to the basement with Daddy, somewhere in the past couple days he and father managed to turn the basement into a bedroom, Father was already asleep I looked to Daddy "Is he naked under there?" he laughed as I made a face and motioned to the sheet that was barely covering my father. "No he's not naked under there," I breathed in deep "thank god!" Daddy kept laughing as I crawled under the silk sheets with him and father, we all cuddled together and fell asleep.  
  
For months things went on as usual. I woke up and went to school. Stopped by Jesse's grave then came home to keep an eye on Wil while aunt Dawnie worked at the magic box. Wil was asleep and I was just watching some TV when it happened. There had been a knock at the door so naturally I grabbed Jesse's old baseball bat and took it to the door with me, I gasped and dropped it when I looked out the window to see my twin brother standing out there in tight black jeans, a black t-shirt, red silk button-up and a black leather duster, the clothing he was "buried" in. I threw the door open and pounced into his arms. "JESSE!" He smiled and held me "hey li'l sister" I looked up at him, he seemed so much taller about as tall as Daddy is. "I-Is your mission done? Are they allowed to know you're here?" He gave me the patented Harris grin "yea they can know. But no my mission isn't complete" He kissed my forehead and just hugged me "You're lucky Coco. You'll get to grow up. I never will" I blinked and looked at him then backed away "vampire?" He shook his head "no nothing like that sis. Immortal" I blinked and hugged him again "I might get to grow up but I won't be dying. I have the vampire healing gene and stuff it just kicked in recently. OH! Oh you need to see daddy! He and father are back together now!" Jesse smiled brightly "that's great. Where is the old man?" I giggled "He's asleep in the basement. C'mon we'll go down" I Led him down the stairs daddy wasn't as asleep as I thought he was, he sniffed the air then sat up straight "Jesse?" He nodded and made his way down the stairs over to the bed "Its me daddy" Daddy looked completely stunned "How? We-we buried you" Jesse smiled a bit "it wasn't me daddy. I never died" Tears fell from Daddy's cerulean blue eyes as he pulled Jesse to him hugging him tight, he looked to me "Go get your father. He's at the magic Box helping Aunt Dawnie. Get everyone" I Nodded and raced to the magic box. "HELLO!! I NEED EVERYONE AT HOME!" at the same time as I was yelling I was also dialing grandpa angel's number. Aunt Willow came out and looked at me "What's wrong sweetie" I smiled "nothing everything's right. Daddy wants everyone at home. Big big big surprises to come" Aunt Wills smiled "alright you go back I'll get everyone together" I was on my way out the door just as Grandpa Angel answered the phone  
  
"H'lo?" came the sleepy reply on the phone  
  
"Grandpa? Its Coco" I guess I sounded winded or something to him because he got all panicky.  
  
"Sweetheart what's wrong?" I grinned brightly as I strolled back towards my house  
  
"Nothing's wrong Grandpa I promise. This is a good call" I could hear him moving around. Things had been different since he and Fred moved to Sunny hell.  
  
"Courtney. You woke me up you never call unless something's wrong" I giggled  
  
"Grandpa get in your car and come to my house. The sun's about to go down. You'll see what's up when you get there" I could hear him mumbling about the things he does for his family as he agreed and hung up. Everyone else had beaten me there I noticed as I'd finally walked through the door, I saw Father, aunt Wills, aunt Dawnie, Grandpa Giles had landed early in the day. Right behind me Grandpa Angel raced in.  
  
"What's wrong? Courtney called.." I Grinned and went to the basement door "Daddy come up now" I heard Daddy playing the part of being woke up muttering curses under his breath as he led Jesse up the stairs. I Went over and sat in Father's lap as Daddy came up with an arm around Jesse. Everyone gasped in shock as I grinned and yelled "SURPRISE!" Jesse just shook his head "bloody hell coco you scared everyone to death just to show them li'l ol' me?" I shook my head a bit "uhh no..I think I scared Grandpa Angel to life!" Grandpa Angel nodded "that you did little one" Father lifted me from his lap and stood up going over to Jesse. "Jess?" Jesse nodded as Father gently touched his cheek "Where'd you go Jess?" Jesse smiled a bit "just a destiny thing" Daddy shook his head "bloody destiny's" I couldn't help but to giggle at Daddy's reaction to the destiny thing.  
  
After everyone got reacquainted Jesse pulled me to the side to talk to me.  
  
"What's up Jess?" I looked at him worriedly, He smiled  
  
"I need your help Coco" I nodded and perked a brow  
  
"How can I help?" He Smiled and put his arm around me "well Pet, the powers told me I could choose one person to help me on this last bit of my journey. I chose you because I don't trust anyone the way I trust you." I bit my lip a bit  
  
"But Jesse..I'm not strong. I can't fight or anything" Jesse hugged her close "I don't need you to do a big fight. I just need you to call Slutty. The powers want her disposed of because she's been abusing her power. Her slayer powers will be passed on to my chosen one" I blinked "you mean..You mean...I'll be the Slayer?" he nodded "You'll be like a super slayer. Because the older you get then your vampire aspects will come out more" I grinned a bit and smirked "So I'll be all important and stuff then" he nodded "Yup you will. Now we have to do this tonight so we can live in peace. I need you to call Slutty and tell her to come here right now. Say something like daddy went nuts and is trying to kill aunt dawn. Trust me it'll work"  
  
I nodded and grabbed the phone dialing Aunt Slutty's cell phone. When she picked up I threw on my panic voice.  
  
"OH GOD! AUNT BUFFY! HELP!!!" I heard a sigh as she spoke  
  
"what's wrong Courtney?" I whipped up a batch of tears so she'd think it serious "It-It's Daddy..He's gone nuts! He's trying to kill Aunt Dawn!!!" The tone of her voice changed completely when she spoke next, it was almost a growl "I'll be right there" she hung up before I could say anything else, I just looked at Jesse "ok she's on her way. We should warn the others and get daddy to throw on his I'm an evil vampire act" he nodded yeah let's go tell them . We went back into the livingroom and looked to Aunt Dawn and Daddy, I spoke first "how well can you two act?"  
  
Aunt Dawn shrugged "I'm pretty good. I guess why?" Daddy smirked "I'm pretty good. What's up?" I nodded and looked to them "Aunt Dawn I need you to be all terrified and Daddy you need to pretend to kill her"  
  
Daddy nodded a bit "Why?" I grinned, "it's purely for show. Aunt Slutty's on her way. And that's all you need to know right now" they nodded and said ok in unison. Jesse was watching out the window "Alright here she comes".  
  
As Aunt Buffy came up to the house she heard everyone's screams, Grandpa Angel was hidden in the basement, Aunt Willow had managed to put a glamour on everyone to make it look like there were bruises and people dying all over the room. She just walked in and looked around at everyone then heard Aunt Dawn screaming and Daddy's growling "OPEN THE DOOR DAWN! SPIKEY'S HUNGRY!" Aunt dawn just screamed "NO! SPIKE! PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE DON'T HURT WIL!" Spike turned on an evil grin "But I'm hungry Luv! Just want a li'l snack pet" Aunt Buffy went at daddy and the two started to fight, While aunt Buffy was distracted with Daddy, Jesse and I crept up behind her, I had a few words to say.  
  
"I Bind Thee Buffy Summers from harming yourself and others" As I finished my sentence I heard, the sound of a sword being unsheathed, When I looked over I saw Jesse pull the Sword and push it through Aunt Buffy's heart. He looked down at her body and spoke "You abused your power as the slayer. You used it for harm and not for good. By taking your life I've given license to a new slayer, you have truly earned your place in hell Buffy" When he finished speaking a bright light floated out of Aunt Buffy and surrounded my body, knocking me over. It only lasted a few minutes then I blacked out. When I came to it was a few hours later, I just groaned softly.  
  
"Anyone get the number of that truck?" next thing I knew Daddy, Jesse and Father were at my side "How you feelin'" I chuckled a bit "I'm fine. I feel..Strong real strong." Jesse smiled "That's cos you're a slayer kiddo" Father groaned "more destiny stuff. Spike will we ever have normal children?" Daddy shook his head "doubt it. Since we're not having anymore kids remember" Father nodded a bit "good point" I laughed a bit "what about the body? We gotta get it out of here before the cops show up and.." Daddy hugged me gently "shhh. Its been dealt with pet. There is no body to be found" I nodded and leaned against Daddy "is everyone ok?" They nodded. "Everyone's fine" Father said as he caressed my cheek "how'd you know how to bind her to keep her from hurting your dad?" I shrugged "Aunt Wills was teaching me magicks. She said that one of the fastest and most effective spells was a binding. So I bound her" Daddy nodded "good job. Did you know Jesse was going to kill her?" I nodded "yeah Daddy I knew. I had to help Jesse. It was his destiny" Daddy nodded "yeah the powers explained that. Right before the council called to see if Grandpa Giles, Myself and Grandpa Angel would train you for your slayer duties" I looked up "you mean the three of you are my watchers?" Daddy shook his head "no actually Aunt Willow is your watcher. But Grandpa Giles is going to help her to learn how" I grinned "Wicked! Oh does Jesse get to stay with us now?" this time father nodded and smiled "yeah he does. Until the powers need him again. But this time he'll be able to warn us of the impending doom and such"  
  
It's been 3 years since I started slaying; the council says that I'm even stronger than Aunt Buffy was. Of course they frown on the fact that my brother and a few friends come with me on patrol but hey they still think its odd that a vampire was able to father children. Daddy and Father got back together completely. They even got married kind of. Aunt willow married them it was cool. Jesse and I are now 16 though Jesse will be forever 13, thank god he looked older. Aunt Willow says that my body is going to stop aging now too so almost yay me 16 forever but does that mean school for all eternity? Yuck! Father is also now all immortal and stuff cos Aunt Wills made him that way with a spell. My vampire attributes have come out in full force since I turned 16. Yes I can still have kids but at least once a month I have to drink blood. Usually its bagged but occasionally Its Daddy's. Daddy's blood helps with my strength. Wil's 3 now and already wants to learn how to Slay. He sits when I'm Sparring with Daddy or Grandpa Angel and just watches intently I think he thinks that he'll grow up and be a slayer one day. He thinks its funny as all hell when Daddy goes into game face. I have a version of Game face but its not quite as creepy as Daddy's and Grandpa Angel. Mine's more just the fangs and the glowy eyes. I don't get the ridges but Wil thinks that's funny too. So basically we've all lived happily ever after and also kind of wiped out the slayer line what with me being all eternal and all. Only way I can die is if I lose my head...dear god I hope noone figures that out.  
  
The End. 


End file.
